The Death of a Loved One: Part One
by Midnightdreamr
Summary: Part 1 of The Friendship Series. Elladan and Elrohir meet little Legolas and his brother Celebreth, after their Nanneth dies. An instant bond comes to the four. Will Celebreth be able to let go of his guilt? Updated chapter 4 up! Error on chapter fixed
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters of the book or movie. They belong to Tolkien.

**Summary: **Part one of The **Friendship Series. **Elladan and Elrohir meet little Legolas and his brother Celebreth, after their Nan-neth dies. An instant bond comes to the four. What kind of trouble can the four cause when they are together?

**Timesetting: **Several years before the Fellowhip of the Ring. Legolas is equivalant to a four year old human, and Celebreth and the twins are equivalant to a fourteen year old human.

**Languages: **Elvish. All translations at the bottom.

**A/n- **I always wanted to do a Series of stories, and finally an idea come to me! YAY! I hope that you guys will like this series. How long is it? You may ask. I have no idea! We'll just have to see! LOL! All reviews appreciated all flames are used to make Smores! All **review responses** at the bottom of the page. Here's the first story of the **'Friendship Series' **intitled: **"The Death of a Loved One; Part One."** Hope you enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Celebreth, would you please wake up!" A little Legolas Greenleaf pleaded while looking at his older brother. Today was the day when he, Celebreth, and his parents were going on a picnic! He was so excited.

"Runt, would you please get off me?" Celebreth asked. He was not as excited as his younger brother.

Celebreth always called him runt so Legolas paid no attention to it. "When you wake up!"

"Fine, I'm awake! Now would you please get off me?" Celebreth asked.

"Not until you get out of your bed." Legolas replied while smiling a mischevious smile at Celebreth.

"I can't get out of the bed with you sitting on top of me, did you know that?" Celebreth asked while picking up his brother and tickling his stomach.

"Ahh! Celebreth! Stop that!" Legolas giggled.

"What did you say runt? Huh? You wan't me to continue tickling you? All right, if that is what you want." Celebreth smiled while continuing to tickle Legolas.

Ariana and Thranduil peeked their heads through the door, to see Celebreth holding Legolas is one hand and tickling him with the other. Legolas was laying there, squirming, and begging for mercy from his brother.

"Please Celebreth!" He yelled.

"No runt, not 'till you say it!" Celebreth smiled.

"I tell you it every day. Why do you want me to say it again today?" Legolas asked while continuing to squirm.

"I want to make sure that it hasn't changed. Now say it or I'll tickle you 'till you turn blue." Celebreth said.

"You wouldn't." Legolas giggled. Celebreth shot him a questioning glance and began to tickle him harder. "All right, all right. I give!" Legolas said.

Celebreth then stopped tickling his brother and held him tight. "Then say it." he replied.

"I love you Celebreth!" Legolas replied while hugging his brother.

"I love you too runt. More than you'll ever know." Celebreth replied.

Ariana shut the door and looked at her husband, her smile then faded. "Are you sure that you can not come with us today? You know how upset Legolas will be."

"I told you darling, I have some papers that I have to attend to in my office. Then I have to pick more soldiers for the Royal Army today, and I have so much to do. If there was any way that I could get out of it then I would, but I have a duty to the people. I am sure that Legolas will understand that I have to do this for my people." Thranduil replied.

"You mean the same way that he understood when you missed his Birthday Breakfast? The same way you missed tucking him in bed one week?" Ariana asked.

"Darling, you know that I had to battle with the orcs that week. Then that day I had a meeting with the Delegates about the orcs that we battled the week before." Thranduil replied. "Would you have rather your son died from the invasion of the orcs, or would you rather him miss me for a week?"

"I understand that Darling, but does Legolas?" Ariana asked. "I'm not going to be the one that has to tell him."

"Allright then, I will be the one." Thranduil replied while kissing his wife. "Thanks for understanding." He whispered. "Here goes nothing."

"Good luck." She replied while walking down the hall to her room.

"Something about her makes me fall in love again with her every time I see her." Thranduil whispered.

Ariana then turned and winked at Thranduil when she made it to her door. Thranduil winked back and smiled while he watched her enter into the room and shut the door.

"Here goes nothing." Thranduil whispered. "Valar please help me." Thranduil then knocked on Celebreth's door. "Celebreth, are you awake?"

"Come in!" Celebreth replied while putting his brother on his lap.

"Ahh! And I see that Legolas is with also. Good." Thranduil replied while walking over to his two sons.

"_Ada_?" Legolas asked.

"What is it _ion-nin_?" Thranduil asked.

"Why are you in your 'work clothes?' You surely are not going out riding in that." Legolas replied. He reffered to his fathers robe and formal clothes, 'work-clothes.'

"I am not going out today with you Legolas." Thranduil replied.

Celebreth could tell that Legolas' heart sank at that. He had been through several of these instances before. Where his father had duties, and had no time for fun. "But why?" Legolas asked.

"I have a...," Thranduil started.

_"Here it comes. He always has a duty to his people! Always!" _Celebreth thought.

"..., duty to my people. I must attend to them. You understand that, don't you Legolas?" Thranduil asked.

Legolas nodded. He wouldn't cry infront of his father. He didn't want to, he knew that crying wouldn't get him what he wanted in this case, but he wanted to cry anyway.

"All right then. I shall see you later." Thranduil replied while kissing his sons on the fore-head then leaving the room.

"Celebreth?" Legolas sobbed.

Celebreth looked down at the tear streaked face of his brother. "Yes."

"You'll always go with us, even though father won't. Won't you?" Legolas asked.

"Of course runt. I love you too much to miss any time that I can with you." Celebreth replied.

"Does father not love us anymore?" Legolas asked.

"Of course he loves us! What made you think that?" Celebreth asked.

"He always is away." Legolas sobbed.

"He has a duty as the King of Mirkwood, and he must some times sacrifice fun for work." Celebreth replied. He learned this lesson when he was not much older than Legolas. It still hurt a little bit, but not as much as it did Legolas.

"Oh." Legolas replied while putting his little hands around his brother's brown hair. Legolas had blonde hair like his father, but Celebreth had the brown hair like his mother. But everyone could see Ariana in Legolas, and Thranduil in Celebreth, except for the hair any way. "I Love you Celebreth."

"You already told me." Celebreth whispered.

"But I wanted to tell you again." Legolas replied.

"I love you too runt. Now let's go get you ready, shall we?" Celebreth asked.

"I can do it myself!" Legolas replied while jumping down off his brother's lap and running to his room.

"That child." Celebreth replied while shaking his head. "Well, I better get ready. I know that runt will need some help with his clothes in a few minutes."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How did he take it Thranduil?" Ariana asked from inside the restroom.

"Well I suppose. Untill I left anyway, he cried on Celebreth for a while, but he said he understood." Thranduil replied.

Ariana come out fully dressed in a tunic and some leggings. She then braided her wet, brown hair. "I am sure that he does understand some what." She replied.

"How have you put up with me for so many years? Always spoiling family outings?" Thranduil asked.

"The children, and that they need a father as well as a mother." Ariana said. "And that I love you. I would never leave you." Ariana replied.

"And I will never leave you, nor my children, no matter how much of a hastle they are." Thranduil replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celebreth came out of his room. He was wearing a tunic and some leggings, he had his cloak with him as he ventured down to his brother's room. He knocked on the door before he entered. Receiving no answer he walked into the room. There he saw Legolas on the floor playing with one of his toys, wrapped in a towel, but Legolas and the towel was soaked.

"Did you drown?" Celebreth asked while walking over to his brother.

"No." Legolas replied.

"You want some help?" Celebreth asked.

Legolas thought for a minute then nodded. "Yes, Please."

Celebreth picked up the wet bundle and walked over to the closet. "Do you want to wear your green legging with your brown tunic and cloak, or your grey leggings with your blue tunic and cloak?" Celebreth asked.

"I want to look like you." Legolas replied.

"All right, then the blue it is." Celebreth replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon Celebreth came down carrying his brother in his arms. "When can we leave?" Legolas asked.

"As soon as you eat breakfast." Celebreth replied.

"But I'm not hungry!" Legolas replied.

"You are still a growing elf-ling runt, and you will eat before we leave or you will not go." Celebreth replied while putting his brother in a chair beside his.

"Fine." Legolas replied while eating some of his oatmeal and lembas that the cooks prepared. He didn't realize that he was hungry 'till he ate the majority of it. "That was good!" Legolas said while getting up and grabbing hold of Celebreth's hand. He almost dragged him out of the chair. "Come on!" Legolas replied. Celebreth picked up his brother and carried him over to his father.

"Good-bye father." Legolas replied while hugging his father.

Thranduil hugged his son and kissed him on top of the fore head. "Good-bye, _ion-nin_." Thranduil replied. He then did the same to Celebreth.

"Come on _Nan-neth_!" Legolas replied while him and Celebreth headed for the stables.

"I wish that you would take Lindir with you, he is the head gaurd and I would feel safer if he went with you." Thranduil replied.

"I have my two boys that will protect me." Ariana whispered while kissing her husband.

"Come on _NAN-NETH_!" Legolas yelled from down the hall.

"Coming my dear!" Ariana replied while heading off towards the stables herself.

To be continued...,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Elvish Translations:**_

_Nanneth- _Mother, mom, mommy, ect...,

_ion-nin- _My son.

_ada- _Dad, daddy, father, ect...,

**A/n- **There was the first chapter of "**The Death of a Loved One; Part One.**" Part one of the'**Friendship Series.**' I hope that you enjoyed it. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters of the book or movie. They belong to Tolkien.

**Summary: **Part one of The **Friendship Series. **Elladan and Elrohir meet little Legolas and his brother Celebreth, after their Nan-neth dies. An instant bond comes to the four. What kind of trouble can the four cause when they are together?

**Timesetting: **Several years before the Fellowhip of the Ring. Legolas is equivalant to a four year old human, and Celebreth and the twins are equivalant to a fourteen year old human.

**Langueges: **Elvish. All translations at the bottom.

**A/n- **I always wanted to do a Series of stories, and finally an idea come to me! YAY! I hope that you guys will like this series. How long is it? You may ask. I have no idea! We'll just have to see! LOL! All reviews appreciated all flames are used to make Smores! All **review responses** at the bottom of the page. Here's the first story of the **'Friendship Series' **intitled: **"The Death of a Loved One; Part One."** Hope you enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why is the sky blue?" Legolas asked.

"Because the Valar made it that way." Ariana replied.

"Oh." Legolas replied. "Why does the bird sing?"

"Because that is the what the Valar made it to do." Celebreth replied.

"Oh." Legolas said. "Why is...,"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Celebreth asked.

"Why do you answer them?" Legolas asked.

Ariana shook her head. "Would you like to have the picinic here beside the river?"

"Yes." Legolas replied while sliding off of his mother's horse. Celeberth slid off of his horse and grabbed the picninc basket.

"Legolas, do not get in the water! Not without Celebreth!" Ariana replied.

"But I get in the water at home without Celebreth all the time." Legolas replied.

"Because your tub is not as deep as this river." Ariana replied.

"Oh." Legolas replied. "Why?"

"Not again!" Celebreth groaned. "Come Legolas, let's just eat our picnic then I may take you over to the other side of the water fall." Celebreth said.

"Really?" Legolas asked.

"Yes runt, now sit down." Celebreth replied.

The three sat down and enjoyed a good lunch. Afterward Ariana sat and watched her sons walk over to the waterfall. "Celebreth, do not let him fall in!"

"I won't" Celebreth replied while picking up his brother. He then walked onto the other side of the water fall.

"Wow." Legolas said. "Why do they call it a waterfall?"

"Because the water falls." Celebreth replied.

"Oh." Legolas said. "Why?"

"Because that is how the Valar made it." Celebreth replied while walking him back over to the side of the river and putting him down.

Legolas scurried off over to a place where he saw some flowers and picked some for his mother. He then walked back over and handed them to her. "Here."

"Thank-you _ion-nin_." Ariana replied while looking at the four weeds that Legolas handed to her. He thought that they were flowers, but they were still beautifal, even though they were weeds.

"Those are weeds, runt." Celebreth replied.

"Uh-uh." Legolas said.

"They are beautifal weeds Legolas." Ariana said.

"See Celebreth, she said they were beautifal weeds!" Legolas said.

"Shh." Celebreth said.

"What is it Celebreth?" Ariana asked.

"I feel some danger approaching." Celebreth replied while putting an arrow in his bow.

"Put your brother on the other side of the waterfall, make sure he stays there. Then come back." Ariana replied. She was skilled in her sword and blades as good as any man. Even though she was the queen of Mirkwood.

"All right." Celebreth said while putting down his arrow. He then picked up Legolas and hurriedly ran over to the waterfall. "Legolas, I want you to stay here, and keep quite. All right?"

"Aye." Legolas whispered.

"Good." Celebreth replied while leaving his brother in the dark cave behind the waterfall.

"There are orcs approaching Celebreth. We have no choice but to fight them." Ariana said.

"How many are there mother?" Celebreth asked.

"I am not sure." Ariana replied. "Do the best you can." As soon as she said those words they saw several orcs coming over the mountain, armed with their swords and ready to fight.

The two elves shot at as many as they could until they we're to close and then began to use their knives.

"Celebreth, how do you fare?" Ariana asked. The two had been split up during the battle.

"I am fine _Nan-neth_, some minor cuts and scratches, but I am..., " Celebreth started. "..., Ahhh!"

"Celebreth!" Ariana yelled while making her way to her son. She hoped that he was not badly injured. She turned to look in the dark cave to see if Legolas was still there, but he wasn't! She made her way over to her son and stood over him to make sure that nothing tried to harm him further. She saw that he was bleeding from his side, a knife was sticking out of it, and those few 'minor' cuts and scratches, were actually bleeding heavily. "You are not fine, _ion-nin_."

"Mother, it hurts." Celebreth said.

"I know _ion-nin_. I know." Ariana said while continuing to battle. Her son then fell into the realm of unconciousness.

"_Nan-neth_, is Celebreth all right?" Legolas asked from behind his mother. She did not hear him coming up behind her.

"Legolas, get back to the cave." She replied. There wasn't many orcs left, maybe about two or three, but she would be able to kill them.

Legolas turned to run when one of the orcs grabbed him, then stabbed his mother from behind. Ariana felt the sword go into her shoulder, but she would contiue to fight for her children. The orc then began to slash away at Legolas. Ariana killed the two orcs before her with little effort, then turned to see the one that held her baby. She carefully aimed her knife, and sent it straight into the orcs neck before she fell to the ground beside her son.

Legolas then broke free and fell beside his brother. The orc had caused much damage to him, he hit his face and caused him to bleed.

"Mother! Will Celebreth be all right?" Legolas asked. He did not move from his spot beside his brother. "Mother?" Legolas asked.

"Your mother's gone."

Legolas turned to see one of the orcs that was lying on the ground. "No!" Legolas yelled.

"Yes." The orc replied while lifting up his bow and arrow. "And you'll be with her soon" The orc let out an arrow and it went straight into the elflings shoulder. The orc then died.

Legolas fell back closer to his brother. He curled up beside him. "Help me Celebreth." He whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Her-nin_, I am sorry to interrupt, but there is a group of orcs that has been spotted by some of our scouts. They reported back here just a moment ago." Lindir said.

"How far away?" Thranduil asked.

"About ten miles from the boarder of Mirkwood sire." Lindir replied.

"Prepare the army, and the horses, also prepare mine." Thranduil replied.

"Yes, sire." Lindir replied while leaving Thranduil's office.

"My family. Valar, please help them to be safe when we arrive." Thranduil said while leaving to get ready.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters of the book or movie. They belong to Tolkien.

**Summary: **Part one of The **Friendship Series. **Elladan and Elrohir meet little Legolas and his brother Celebreth, after their Nan-neth dies. An instant bond comes to the four. What kind of trouble can the four cause when they are together?

**Timesetting: **Several years before the Fellowhip of the Ring. Legolas is equivalant to a four year old human, and Celebreth and the twins are equivalant to a fourteen year old human.

**Langueges: **Elvish. All translations at the bottom.

**A/n- **I always wanted to do a Series of stories, and finally an idea come to me! YAY! I hope that you guys will like this series. How long is it? You may ask. I have no idea! We'll just have to see! LOL! All reviews appreciated all flames are used to make Smores! All **review responses** at the bottom of the page. Here's the first story of the **'Friendship Series' **intitled: **"The Death of a Loved One; Part One."** Hope you enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celebreth awoke to a pain in his side and his head. He felt light-headed, and his vision was blurred. He heard someone approaching him, but he did not know who it was. He grabbed his good arm that was not hurt in the battle and wrapped it around Legolas. He didn't want what-ever it was to hurt his brother.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thranduil could feel his sons from many miles away, he knew that they were not well, and that they were fading fast. Celebreth faster than Legolas. He hoped that they would make it time. Just then when he made it over the hill, he gasped at the sight he saw. Many orcs, scattered dead on the ground, he rode closer, and there he saw three figures lying motionless on the ground. "No." He whispered as he and his fellow soldiers dismounted.

He walked over and put his hand on his wife's neck to check for a pulse. He found none.

"Father." Said a raspy voice.

Thranduil turned to see that the raspy voice, was the voice of his son, Celebreth. "Yes _ion-nin_, I am here now." Thranduil replied while wiping his son's sweaty, fever-laiden fore-head.

"It hurts _Ada_." Celebreth said.

Thranduil's heart broke at that. "It will be all right soon _ion-nin_, I promise you, it will be allright." He turned and looked at Legolas. He had a few cuts and scratches that had stopped bleeding, but there was an arrow that was in his shoulder. Thranduil watched as Lindir pulled the arrow out of the young prince's shoulder then put his palm on the wound 'till it stopped bleeding, he then tore off a peice of his tunic and put it around the wound.

Lindir covered up Legolas with his cloak. He knew that he would be all right after some good rest and some good food, and also after the healers looked at him. He was not so sure about Celebreth though. His wound was still bleeding, and it looked like he was running a fever. Which probably meant that the wound was poisoned. His shoulder was swollen, which probably meant that it was dislocated.

"Let me have a look at him sire." Lindir replied.

Thranduil nodded and moved on the other side of his son. He put Celebreth's head in his lap, and grabbed a hold of Celebreth's hand, and put the other on Legolas.

"I am sorry father." Celebreth whispered.

"Why?" Thranduil asked.

"I failed mother, Legolas, and even you." Celebreth whispered.

"Shh, my son. it will be all right. You and Legolas will be well again, you'll see." Thranduil said.

"Celebreth, listen to me. I need to get this sword out of your side. Do you understand?" Lindir asked. Celebreth nodded. "I want you to focus on your father, squeeze his hand if you feel pain." Lindir said.

Celebreth moved his blue eyes to meet his father's. He tightened his grip on his father's hand and waited for the pain to overtake him. Lindir looked at Thranduil then back at Celebreth's side. This was going to hurt, really bad. He then pulled the sword out of the young-one's side slowly.

Celebreth gasped and cried out in pain. "Father, help me." Celebreth whispered.

"We are trying my son, shh. Everything will be all right." Thranduil said.

Legolas woke up when Celebreth cried out. He looked at his brother in pity and slid away from his father. He then made his way slowly to his brother's head, and started to softly rub his hair. "It will be all right brother." Legolas whispered.

Tears came down Celebreth's face because of the pain, and Legolas whiped them away. "Do not cry Celebreth. I love you." Legolas replied.

"I love you too." Celebreth whispered.

"My Lord, we need to get him back to the palace. He needs to be healed immeadiately. The sword was poisoned." Lindir mothed the last word so Legolas would not know.

Thranduil carefully picked up his son and started to carry him to his horse. "No father, Legolas needs you more than I, he needs to be healed first, he has lost far too much blood." Celebreth croaked.

"You are in worse shape Celebreth. You have lost more blood than he." Thranduil said. "Did you not hear that the sword was poisoned?" He whispered the last part.

"Aye, but if I am going to die there is no need of getting me back to Mirkwood so I will die! I want him to be safe, father." Celebreth croaked.

"You are not going to die Celebreth." Thranduil said. "Lindir has stopped the bleeding on Legolas, but you are still bleeding. You have been poisoned, and your wound is infected. You need to get back as soon as possible." Thranduil replied while getting on his horse.

Lindir mounted his with Legolas in his arms. "Lindir, will Celebreth be all right? He won't die like _Nan-neth_ will he?" Legolas asked.

"No, he will not die if I have anything to say about it." Lindir smiled.

"I want you four to stay behind and get her back to the castle." Thranduil replied while pointing at four of the soldiers.

"Yes my Lord." They replied while getting on their job.

"Lindir, you and the others take Legolas back to the palace on the maine route make sure there are no more orcs near by, Dalrion, go in the lead as fast as you can and get everything ready. Celebreth and I will be going along the other route, he needs to get home as soon as possible." Thranduil said.

"Yes my lord." Lindir said.

Dalrion set off as quickly as his horse could take him. Then Thranduil started off on the shorter route. Thranduil wanted to make sure his eldest got well soon.

"Father. Legolas needs to be home quicker than I." Celebreth argued.

"He will be. We can not go fast with you injured like you are. That is why we are going on the short path." Thranduil replied.

"Father...," Celebreth started.

"What is it _ion-nin_?" Thranduil asked.

"If I die. Please stay alive for Legolas." Celebreth stated while falling into unconciousness.

"You will not die!" Thranduil stated while speeding up.

To be continued...,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters of the book or movie. They belong to Tolkien.

**Summary: **Part one of The **Friendship Series. **Elladan and Elrohir meet little Legolas and his brother Celebreth, after their Nan-neth dies. An instant bond comes to the four. What kind of trouble can the four cause when they are together?

**Timesetting: **Several years before the Fellowhip of the Ring. Legolas is equivalant to a four year old human, and Celebreth and the twins are equivalant to a twelve year old human.

**Languages: **Elvish. All translations at the bottom.

**A/n- **All reviews appreciated, all flames are used on the camp fire to make Smores. All **review responses** at the bottom of the page. Here's the first story of the **'Friendship Series' **intitled: **"The Death of a Loved One; Part One."** Hope you enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Death of a loved one; Part One.

Chapter 4: Returning to Mirkwood.

By: KerowynGreenleaf.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lindir, What has happened?" Edimath, the head healer asked.

"Orcs. The patrol that come back had not known that the three were out there. I am afraid to say that the Lady Ariana has not been able to come back, alive. Legolas has sustained a minor injury that I have some what healed. Celebreth is far worse, he has been poisoined." Lindir said.

"Poisoned! Then where is he?" Edimath asked.

"Calm down Edimath, he is coming with his father. They should be here soon." Lindir said while starting to get the things ready that Dalrion did not.

"What all is wrong with him?" Edimath asked while starting to tend to the sleeping Legolas.

"He is poisoned. He has some major cuts and scratches from the battle, the worse is the one he recieved down his side. It is deep and still bleeding. It had the knife still in it. I got it out. He has a fever from the infection and the poison. He is bad need of medical attention." Lindir replied while grabbing some extra blankets out of the closet. He brought those over to the bed that Celebreth would be at, then he went to start a fire. He hoped that the oldest princeling would be all right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thranduil and Celebreth rode toward the gates of Mirkwood. Celebreth's heart had started to slow, and his breaths turned into jagged gasps of pain and sadness. Thranduil saw the gates only five minutes ahead.

"We are on our way Celebreth. Everything will be all right. I promise you." Thranduil said while they made their way through the gates of Mirkwood.

Two gaurds saw the King and his bundle so they opened the doors when they saw them gaining close. One of them grabbed hold of the King's mount while Thranduil slid off of it. He then ran to the homely houses. Hoping that his eldest would not die in his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lindir! Is everything prepared? He is growing cold!" Thranduil asked while he put his dying son on the bed prepared. He saw that Legolas was nussled in his bed, asleep. He would be fine. Right now he worried about Celebreth.

"Aye." Lindir replied. He then grabbed the herbs that he had prepared and started on Celebreth. Edimath only helped when Lindir called him. After countless hours of working on the eldest son, he finally did all that he could do. Now it was up to Celebreth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want to see Celebreth!" Legolas complained. He had been moved to another homely house and was not allowed to come into his brother's room.

"You do not understand little one, Celebreth is sleeping." Lindir replied. "You need to be resting as well."

"I have rested for four days! I want to see my brother!" Legolas complained.

"You can't he is sleeping!" Lindir replied while picking him up.

"Well, can I atleast see him?" Legolas asked.

"No." Lindir replied while putting Legolas back in his bed.

Just then there was a big thump as the door swung open, there stood Edimath. "Sir Lindir! It is Celebreth!"

"Is he worse?" Lindir asked.

"No He is awake!" Edimath said as he smiled.

Legolas, without warning ran out of the room toward the room that he found out where Celebreth was staying and flung the door open. Since Edimath left the door unlocked he got in easily. He expected the door to be locked. "Celebreth!" Legolas yelled.

"Legolas, what are you doing here? You should be in bed." Thranduil frowned.

"_Ai! Elbereth!_ Would you keep it down?" Celebreth asked.

"Celebreth!" Legolas yelled the more while running over and hugging him tightly.

Celebreth winced when his brother tightly hugged him around his sides. The pain that he still had from it was really not that different from the day that he got it. "What day is it?" he asked.

"Four days after you were hurt." Thranduil smiled at the shocked look of his son. "How are you feeling."

"Fine." Celebreth lied. "How's runt?"

"I'm fine! The hole has nearly healed! You want to see?" Legolas asked.

Celebreth was still a little quesy and light-headed. "No." Celebreth said. "I'll take your word for it."

"Allright." Legolas smiled. "Celebreth...,"

"What is it?" Celebreth croaked.

"Is _Nan-neth _allright?" Legolas asked while stroking his brother's hair.

Celebreth could feel his heart jump to his throat. He looked at his father. He was speechless. "I am sorry." Celebreth whispered.

"Legolas, why don't you leave me and your brother alone for a moment. Will you?" Thranduil asked.

"But Father! He just woke up! I've been in my room for four days!" Legolas whined.

"Please Legolas!" Thranduil said. "Go to the kitchens and get something for your brother to eat."

"All right." Legolas said while leaving.

"Celebreth. What is wrong with you?"

"Besides the knife that was pulled out of my side, my dislocated shoulder, and the poison. Nothing." Celebreth said.

"Blast! I am your bloody father, and I demand to know what is going on!" Thranduil yelled.

His son finally looked at him, tears streaked his face. "I failed. I let them hurt Legolas. I let them kill my mother."

"No son. You did not fail me, your mother, nor your brother!" Thranduil said. "You protected your brother the best that you could! He is not out there dead or even dying!" Thranduil yelled.

"But that will not bring _Nan-neth _back!" Celebreth yelled.

"I know, you tried the best you could to protect her, but there is somethings that you can not prevent." Thranduil replied.

"I could have tried harder. I could have prevented what they done to her!" Celebreth yelled.

"No!" Thranduil replied. "You did what you could." Thranduil said.

"I could have done something else." Celebreth whispered and looked at the wall.

"_Ada_! I have brought some oatmeal, and some lembas...," Legolas said. "..., and Lindir said if he ate all of that he could have one of the surprises I sneaked in!"

"Did you hear that Celebreth. Your brother has brought you a surprise!" Thranduil said.

"I'm not hungry." Celebreth said not tearing his eyes of the wall.

Lindir heard this and saw the look on Thranduil's face. "Come-along little-one." Lindir said while picking up Legolas.

"Is Celebreth going to be all right?" Legolas asked from out side the door.

"After your father gets done with him, I am sure." Lindir said. "Go to the kitchens and get you a snack."

"All right!" Legolas said while running to the kitchen.

Lindir stood at the door. He hoped that Thranduil wouldn't be too hard on his son.

"Blast! What is bloody wrong with you?" Thranduil yelled. "I already lost a wife, I don't want to loose a son too!"

"You would still have Legolas." Celebreth said.

At that Thranduil was really angry. "I want you to ship up! You still have a brother and a father that needs you! What in the blazes has gone through your head?"

Celebreth continued to look at the wall. He acted like he didn't hear his father, even though he did.

"Now your not speaking?" Thranduil yelled. He walked over and grabbed his son by the shoulders, and shook him. "Look at me!"

Celebreth looked at his father while he continued to shake him. "Do you want to die? Do you want to fall into the darkness and leave your brother? He needs you! Why don't you understand that?"

"You don't understand!" Celebreth called out.

"What don't I understand _ion-nin_? I can't understand anything until you tell me!" Thranduil shouted.

Tears came down Celebreth's face. He felt worse than he did. He wanted to die. He wanted to be with his mother in the halls of Mandos. "I killed mother."

"No." Thranduil whispered.

"If I would have been watching out for her. If I wouldn't have missed my footing, if I wouldn't have passed out then she would be here with me! I did it! ME!" Celebreth cried.

Lindir took that moment to rush in. He knew what Celebreth was doing. He was falling into depression. "No! You didn't cause any of this! You are yet a boy, you couldn't help it!" Lindir replied.

Thranduil grabbed his son and cradled him in his arms. "You did not cause any of this, do you here me?" Thranduil asked. "You will not be overcome by this greif." Thranduil replied sternly. "You are a Greenleaf, you can handle anything. You know that right?"

Thranduil recieved no answer. "Celebreth?" Thranduil looked down to see his son asleep. He smiled. He hoped that Celebreth would overcome this darkness that crept into him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
